As is well known, the removal of dog droppings from city streets has become such a problem that New York, San Francisco and possibly other cities have passed ordinances requiring the owner of the dog to remove the droppings left by their pets. The removal is done in a variety of ways, such as picking up the droppings with a paper towel and depositing them in a paper or plastic bag preparatory to the ultimate disposal. The patented art discloses a harness supported collection device which is carried completely by the pet rather than by the person. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,903 issued Apr. 8, 1975 to Frank O. Sarvary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,459 issued Apr. 18, 1972 to Lewis Missud and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,687 issued Feb. 19, 1974 to Alexander Ehrman show similar devices supported by the pet and not by its owner. In each of these prior art devices it is necessary for the owner to attach the collection device to his pet and to remove it after use, in addition to disposing of the filled container. The handling of the collection device and the fitting and adjustment of it to the pet are unpleasant manual tasks which are eliminated by means of the present invention.